1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to content management of an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for moving content in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art:
With the rapid development of an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like) capable of wireless voice communication (e.g., telephony) and information exchange, electronic devices have become a necessity of everyday life. The electronic device was recognized as a portable device capable of simple wireless telephony when it was first distributed. However, with the introduction of a related technique and wireless Internet, recent developments have evolved the electronic device into a multimedia device for performing functions such as scheduling, gaming, remotely controlling other devices, image capturing, projecting images, and the like.
In particular, a touch screen supporting simultaneous input and output has been released. Thus, various user interfaces are provided with which a user may provide an input using a touch to the touch screen. For example, when a user intends to move content displayed on the touch screen, a user interface is provided to move the content in such a manner that the content are touched for a specific period of time to activate a content movement function and thereafter the content is dragged to a desired location. However, such a method for moving content may provide an unfamiliar interface to users who are new to using the touch screen or to users who are not familiar with the touch screen.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a more familiar user interface to the users. For example, a need exists to provide a method and apparatus for moving content in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.